


Un Papa pour Noël...

by GabrielleR



Series: Les Chroniques de Gaël [1]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: C'est le premier jour d'école de Gaël, il ne veut pas y aller. Il s'accroche à son Papa, Yann, qu'il ne veut pas quitter. C'est sans compter sur l'aide précieuse de Martin, un des assistants, qui va aider le petit à s'intégrer...





	1. Premier Jour d'Ecole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamEndless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamEndless/gifts).



> Petite fic Bartheill spéciale Noël, vous aurez un chapitre par semaine. J'espère que ça vous plaira

\- Je veux pas y aller Papa ! sanglota le bambin.

Gaël s'accrochait à Yann comme si sa vie en dépendait, et son père avait bien du mal à ne pas craquer, à ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et le ramener chez eux. Mais qu'auraient-ils fait là-bas ? Yann devait aller travailler, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son fils seul à la maison, et il ne pouvait pas non plus l'emmener au magasin. Chaque enfant devait passer par là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer maintenant. C'était pour son bien. Oui, il s'était préparé à ça, il savait que son Gaël allait sûrement pleurer aujourd'hui, mais c'était tout de même dur de ne pas céder face à cette image déchirante. Son fils était accroché à sa jambe et ne voulait pas le lâcher, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Yann sentait son cœur se briser à chaque seconde qui passait mais il le fallait, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il s'agenouilla doucement devant le petit garçon, lui prit les mains pour le détacher un peu de lui, et lui sourit de ce sourire qui le rassurait toujours lorsqu'il avait peur. La nuit quand il faisait un cauchemar, devant Bambi lorsqu'il perd sa maman, quand il faut dire au revoir à sa grand-mère à la fin des vacances à Chambéry. Les pleurs de Gaël cessèrent petit à petit juste en fixant le regard gris de son père, et ce sourire tendre dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Ne pleure pas mon cœur, lui souffla Yann.

\- Tu vas me laisser tout seul ? demanda le bambin encore les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas tout seul Gaël, le rassura Yann, il y a ta maîtresse et puis les autres enfants. Je ne te laisse pas tout seul.

\- Tu m'abandonnes ? sanglota Gaël.

\- Mais bien sûr que non mon cœur ! Jamais ! s'exclama Yann angoissé à l'idée que son fils puisse penser une chose pareille.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me laisses tout seul ? murmura le petit garçon entre deux pleurs.

\- Parce que je dois aller travailler, et toi, tu dois aller à l'école mon cœur, c'est comme ça, expliqua calmement Yann.

Gaël se remit à pleurer et se blottit tout contre son père qui l'accueillit de bon cœur, mais il savait bien que s'il continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas réussir à le laisser ici. C'était bien plus dur que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour son fils, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, un jeune homme observait la scène avec un sourire attendri. Il n'était pas rare que des enfants pleurent lors de leur premier jour d'école, et même après, quand ils sont plus grands. Il y a certains jours où les enfants ne veulent pas quitter leurs parents, et c'est normal. Toujours ce sourire aux lèvres, il s'avança vers le père et le fils qu'il observait au loin depuis quelques instants. Les deux garçons ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu ou entendu arriver. Alors, lentement, il s'accroupit à son tour, pour se mettre à hauteur du petit garçon, c'est à ce moment que son regard croisa le sien. Le petit garçon avait encore les larmes aux yeux mais il semblait s'apaiser doucement. Il avança sa main vers le visage du jeune homme.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda timidement le petit garçon.

C'est à ce moment que Yann s'écarta légèrement pour voir à qui son fils parlait. Il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme, qui avait l'air de tout juste sortir du lycée avec son air enfantin, des cheveux bruns en désordre, des yeux noisettes absolument magnifique, son regard était plus qu'apaisant et Yann se détendit inconsciemment alors qu'il gardait ses yeux plongés dans ceux du jeune homme.

\- Je m'appelle Martin, sourit le jeune homme, et toi ?

\- Gaël, murmura le petit garçon.

\- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Gaël, se réjouit Martin, c'est ton premier jour d'école ?

\- Oui, sanglota le petit, je veux pas y aller...

\- Ça va bien se passer mon cœur, le rassura Yann en lui embrassant la tempe.

\- Ton papa a raison Gaël, ajouta Martin, tu vas bien t'amuser je te le promets, et tu vas pouvoir te faire plein d'amis.

\- Papa peut venir avec moi ? demanda Gaël.

\- Non mon cœur, soupira Yann coupable.

\- Mais pourquoi ? pleura le petit.

\- Parce que ton papa doit aller travailler, mais il ne veut pas que tu sois tout seul, lui expliqua Martin, alors il t'emmène ici le matin, pour que tu sois avec des amis, mais aussi des adultes pour prendre bien soin de toi. Comme ça, ton papa peut aller travailler tranquillement, sans avoir peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Gaël n'avait pas détourné son regard de Martin une seule fois, son sourire semblait avoir le même pouvoir que celui de son père, il le rassurait dans les moments les plus difficiles. Il regarda à nouveau son père, qui lui sourit aussi. Deux sourires aussi apaisants que ceux-là, il ne pouvait que se sentir bien. Il fit un dernier câlin à son père et prit naturellement la main que Martin lui tendait, rassuré, pas encore totalement confiant, mais rassuré.

\- Merci beaucoup, murmura Yann encore inquiet.

\- Je vous en prie, tout se passera bien je vous le promets, sourit Martin

Encore une fois, Yann se sentit apaisé par ce sourire, et il partit ouvrir sa boutique plus serein mais il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver son petit garçon dès qu'il aurait fermé en fin d'après-midi.

*

Yann avait laissé Ali seul à la boutique, de toute façon, son meilleur ami était prévenu qu'à partir de cette année, il assurerait la fermeture seul la plupart du temps, pour que Yann puisse aller chercher Gaël. Il arrivait vers l'école la boule au ventre, s'imaginant déjà les pires scénarios possibles. Il se posait des tas de questions. Est-ce que Gaël s'était bien entendu avec les autres enfants ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient été gentils avec lui ? Et les enseignants ? Avaient-ils bien mangé ? Et si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? S'il était tombé, qu'il s'était fait mal ? Yann secoua la tête pour tenter de se calmer, il était trop parano pour son propre bien, il devait se calmer. Après tout, tout avait pu très bien se passer ? Il repensa au jeune homme qu'il avait vu ce matin et qui avait emmené Gaël jusqu'à sa classe, son sourire lui revenait à l'esprit, et l'apaisait tout de suite. La clarté de ce souvenir le surprit un instant, il n'était pas du genre à se rappeler tout de suite de ce genre de détail. Mais bon, après tout, le jeune homme lui avait été d'une grande aide avec l'amour de sa vie, il était normal qu'il s'en souvienne.

Il arriva enfin à l'école. Il avait été heureux que la garderie se fasse directement dans les locaux de cette école, et puis, elle était assez proche de son lieu de travail ce qui lui facilitait beaucoup de choses. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, se dirigea vers a grande salle qui servait de garderie. A cette heure-là, il n'y avait presque plus d'enfants, il balaya la salle du regard, effectivement, il n'y avait plus que trois enfants, dont deux grands, il était donc naturel que Gaël soit seul à une petite table en train de dessiner. Enfin, seul, non, il n'était pas seul. A ses côtés se trouvait le même jeune homme qui l'avait rassuré ce matin. Martin c'était ça ? Il dessinait lui aussi avec Gaël, regardait avec attention ce que faisait son fils et l'aidait aussi. Il avait toujours ce sourire sur son visage, et Yann en fut tellement attendri de le voir ainsi avec son fils qui semblait plus paisible que jamais. Gaël releva enfin la tête et vit son père. Son visage s'illumina tout de suite et il descendit de sa petite chaise d'un bond avant de courir vers son père les bras en l'air.

\- Papa ! cria joyeusement le petit garçon.

\- Bonjour mon cœur ! lança Yann tendrement en attrapant son fils. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Tu t'es amusé ?

\- Oui, on a beaucoup joué, dit Gaël tout excité.

\- Les autres enfants ont été gentils avec toi ? demanda Yann encore inquiet.

\- Oui, on a joué dans la cour tous ensembles, répondit son fils.

\- Tu t'es fait des amis ? s'inquiéta Yann.

\- Victor, Benjamin et Julia, énuméra le petit garçon, et Martin !

Le jeune homme derrière eux rit doucement tout en les regardant d'un air tendre. Yann ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais Martin ne les avait pas lâchés du regard depuis qu'il était arrivé. Cette vision d'un père et son fils aussi proche lui réchauffait le cœur, et lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Ceux où son père venait le chercher à l'école, l'emmenait jouer au parc, s'amusait avec lui à la maison, faisait une partie de basket sur le terrain qui se trouvait proche de leur maison. Ces souvenirs étaient bien lointains désormais, et douloureux. Ils faisaient remonter des souvenirs beaucoup moins agréables, et lui rappelait amèrement que de tels moments n'étaient désormais plus possible.

Yann remarqua que le regard du jeune homme s'était perdu, et que des larmes s'étendaient déjà à l'horizon de ses iris noisette. Il reposa délicatement son fils à terre, qui courut immédiatement vers la table qu'il occupait et lui tendit un dessin, alors que Martin avait abandonné son regard triste pour retrouver son sourire.

\- Regarde Papa ! Martin m'a dessiné un Pikachu ! s'exclama Gaël euphorique

\- Je vois ça, sourit Yann en prenant le dessin, plutôt doué.

\- Merci, rougit Martin en baissant la tête.

Yann trouvait le jeune homme absolument adorable ainsi et se surprit à ressentir une certaine tendresse pour lui. Mais après tout, il avait pris soin de son fils aujourd'hui, il était normal d'être reconnaissant, surtout après avoir été aussi stressé qu'il l'avait été.

\- Tout s'est bien passé pour lui aujourd'hui ? demanda Yann à Martin. Il n'a pas pleuré, il s'est amusé, il...

Yann s'arrêta devant le sourire attendri du jeune homme, il devait avoir l'air ridicule à être inquiet comme ça. Le visage de Gaël parlait pour lui, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux et semblait plus qu'heureux. Yann pouffa légèrement et passa une main sur son visage. Martin lui souriait toujours.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, débuta Martin, une fois que vous êtes parti, il était encore un peu stressé, c'est normal, tous les enfants sont comme ça. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il faut toujours un peu de temps. Les enfants ont fait les premiers jeux, et tout s'est tout de suite très bien passé. Et heureusement, nous avons eu le beau temps pour cette journée de rentrée. Les enfants ont pu bien jouer dehors, c'est tout de suite plus compliqué quand il pleut, je peux vous le dire.

\- Je ne vous ai pas remercié ce matin, s'excusa Yann, pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui.

\- Si vous l'avez fait, sourit Martin.

\- Sûrement pas assez, soupira Yann. Vraiment merci beaucoup, je sais pas vraiment comment vous rendre la pareille.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Monsieur, vraiment, lui assura Martin. C'est mon travail.

\- Peut-être, mais merci, insista Yann incapable de dire autre chose.

\- Pourquoi tu appelles mon Papa « monsieur » ? Il s'appelle Yann ! s'interrogea Gaël.

\- Je ne savais pas Gaël, lui dit Martin en se mettant à sa hauteur. Et puis, je ne connais pas ton Papa, alors je dis « monsieur ».

\- Mais tu peux l'appeler Yann ! dit le petit garçon.

\- Gaël, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche, lui expliqua Martin en souriant.

\- Vous pouvez, lui dit alors Yann, j'ai jamais trop aimé les « monsieur ».

\- Si vous m'appelez Martin je suis d'accord, sourit le jeune homme.

Gaël souriait entre les deux hommes qui se souriaient eux aussi. Leurs sourires étaient si beaux, il n'y avait rien en ce monde qui pourrait l'apaiser plus. Bien sûr, il n'avait encore que trois ans, et ne pouvait pas encore se rendre compte de tout ça, de sa chance. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'est que le sourire de Martin semblait avoir le pouvoir de faire aussi sourire son Papa, et ça, ça le rendait très heureux. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son père sourire de cette façon à quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de la famille.

\- Encore merci Martin, murmura Yann alors que Gaël s'était à nouveau blotti contre lui.

\- C'était un plaisir, sourit Martin. A demain Gaël !

\- A demain Martin ! lança joyeusement Gaël depuis l'épaule de son père.

Martin regarda les deux hommes partir, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les suivre du regard. Il semblait que les deux orbes grises l'avaient capturé, et à présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les retrouver, s'y perdre à nouveau. Et il les retrouva, Yann ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder le jeune homme une dernière fois, voir son sourire, une dernière fois. Avant demain.


	2. Une chute...

Les vacances, enfin ! Yann avait prévu de fermer la boutique pour la semaine, pour pouvoir profiter de son fils. L’école est un passage obligé pour tous, mais il était dur pour Yann de ne pas voir Gaël tous les jours. Depuis qu’il était arrivé dans sa vie, il était devenu sa seule priorité, son seul amour, l’amour de sa vie. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu imaginer un jour pouvoir avoir un enfant ? Il ne pouvait pas, il avait dû faire une croix sur ce rêve d’avoir une famille. Pourtant, alors qu’il était encore jeune, il avait fait une demande d’adoption. Le désir d’avoir un enfant était trop fort. Et puis, il avait sa boutique, qui marchait bien, avec son ami Ali. Un bel appartement dans un quartier calme près de la capitale, et puis, il était célibataire, il n’y avait aucune raison pour que les services apprennent son homosexualité, et il comptait sur son entourage pour ne pas vendre la mèche. Après tout, il avait eu beaucoup de chance, comparé à d’autres. Quand il avait dit à sa famille qu’il était homosexuel, qu’il n’avait jamais été attiré par une femme, elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu.

Lorsqu’il était adolescent, et que tous ses amis avaient des « copines », que, à sa grande surprise, une grande partie des filles de sa classe battaient des cils devant lui. Yann s’était souvent demandé, « qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être amoureux ? » ; « Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être attiré par une fille ? » ; « Comment on se sent à ce moment-là ? ». Il n’avait jamais pensé pouvoir être attiré par un homme, ça ne lui avait jamais effleuré l’esprit. Après tout, ce n’est pas comme ça que sont élevés les enfants. On leur apprend, « un papa, une maman ». On apprend aux garçons à jouer avec des voitures, et les filles avec des poupées. Arrivés à l’adolescence, on juge les garçons par leur capacité à avoir beaucoup de filles, on moque ceux qui sont seuls, on harcèle ceux mais aussi celles, qui sont différents. L’école n’est pas un endroit plaisant pour ceux qui sont différents, ou simplement trop timides, ou faibles pour se défendre.

Et c’est toute cette éducation, cette société dans laquelle il avait grandi, qu’il avait cessé de comprendre, alors que peu à peu, il se rendait compte, que le corps des femmes ne l’intéressait pas. Leurs longs cheveux, leurs maquillages, leurs jupes courtes, rien de tout cela ne l’attirait. Tout ce qu’on lui avait appris, ce qu’on lui avait répété toute sa vie, volaient en éclat. Il se rendait bien compte, que dans les vestiaires, c’était sur les torses finement musclés de ses camarades que son regard s’attardait. L’effleurement d’une main masculine le troublait beaucoup plus que les lèvres féminines qui se posaient sur ses joues. Il avait alors commencé à se poser des questions, et la réponse lui avait sauté à la gorge lorsque, pendant une soirée, une de ses camarades s’était littéralement jeté sur ses lèvres et que son contact si intime n’avait rien éveillé chez lui. Pas la moindre sensation, si ce n’est une envie de la repousser gentiment. Ses lèvres sur les siennes l’avaient mis très mal à l’aise et il avait fui. Et dans la même soirée, plus tard, dans un autre bar, c’était des lèvres masculines qui avaient effleuré les siennes avant de s’y presser avec force. Et pour la première fois, Yann avait ressenti toutes ces choses dont tout le monde parlait. Les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui bat plus rapidement, plus fort, le désir au creux des reins qui se réveille. Tout.

Contrairement à beaucoup, il en avait parlé tout de suite à sa mère. A peine était-il rentré chez lui qu’il était allé trouver sa mère, il voulait savoir. Savoir pourquoi il était comme ça, savoir pourquoi on ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça, savoir si c’était normal. Les larmes aux yeux, sa mère l’avait simplement pris dans ses bras et serré fort contre elle. Son fils était différent, et alors ? Elle s’en doutait depuis un long moment déjà, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle se sentait coupable. Non pas parce que son fils était homosexuel, mais parce qu’elle avait peur. Peur des dangers que cela représentait pour son fils dans une société qui acceptait difficilement l’homosexualité, peur du mal qu’on pourrait lui faire si ça se savait. Elle en avait fait des cauchemars, s’imaginant son petit garçon revenant à la maison en sang, ou le retrouvant inconscient dans la rue, juste parce que certaines personnes estimaient qu’il n’avait pas à être comme ça. Immédiatement, elle avait rassuré son fils, lui avait expliqué qu’il n’avait rien d’anormal, et elle s’était excusée. Excusée de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, excusée de ne pas pouvoir le protéger contre cette société qui, elle le savait, le rejetterait. Mais elle lui avait aussi promis, en avait fait le serment, de toujours le soutenir, de ne jamais l’abandonner. Et elle ne l’avait jamais fait.

Yann avait fait ses études, construit sa vie et avait fait cette demande d’adoption, avec le soutien de ses proches. Il avait passé toutes les étapes, comme ça avait été long, et tout ça pour quoi ? « Nous vous contacterons plus tard, vous restez sur notre liste d’attente, bien à vous… ».

 « Bien à vous », c’est tout ce qu’il avait eu. Il avait pleuré ce jour-là, beaucoup. C’est sa sœur qui avait été avec lui lorsqu’il avait reçu cette lettre. Yann s’était effondré, laissant la lettre tomber sur le sol alors que sa sœur le rejoignait sur le canapé pour le prendre dans ses bras. Yann le savait, c’était sa seule et unique chance d’être père, il n’en aurait pas d’autres, et on lui avait refusé. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il avait pleuré, il savait juste que sa sœur ne l’avait jamais laissé seul ce jour-là, appelant même leur mère pour vraiment s’assurer que tout irait bien. Il lui en avait toujours été reconnaissant. Alors quand deux ans plus tard, elle lui avait annoncé être enceinte, comme si elle lui avouait un crime, il l’avait prise dans ses bras à son tour, lui disant à quel point il était heureux pour elle, et qu’il aimerait son neveu ou sa nièce plus que tout au monde.

Il avait continué sa vie, trouvé quelqu’un. Une belle histoire d’amour, calme. Une complicité que l’on trouve rarement, une entente parfaite, une belle maison, des noëls en famille. Tout était parfait. Et un matin, pas plus différents des autres, encore endormi dans les bras de son compagnon, à l’abri, protégé, il avait reçu un appel qu’il avait failli ne pas prendre.

 

\- Ne réponds pas, lui avait chuchoté son compagnon, j’avais d’autres plans en tête…

 

Yann avait été tenté, mais quelque chose lui disait que c’était quelque chose d’important. La voix encore endormie, après avoir déposé un baiser sur la main de son compagnon, il avait décroché. Il s’était redressé d’un coup, délogeant son amant qui avait déposé sa tête entre ses omoplates, tentant par de doux baisers, de le faire raccrocher. C’était les services d’adoption, il allait être père. Après toutes ces années, Yann avait réussi à oublier tout ça, à faire une croix sur ce rêve, à se faire à l’idée que jamais, dans cette maison qu’il possédait désormais, il n’y aurait jamais d’enfants. Il était sorti du lit, encore totalement nu sans faire attention à son compagnon, qui lui, ne comprenait rien à la situation. Il avait enfilé les premiers vêtements qu’il avait trouvé, avait raccroché, prit ses affaires et était sorti, régler les détails avec la dame qui venait juste de lui annoncer, qu’enfin, tous ces rêves devenaient réalité.

Il était rentré euphorique, tellement qu’il en avait oublié son compagnon qui était resté dans leur lit totalement perdu, ne comprenant absolument pas le comportement de Yann. Alors il lui avait expliqué, et son compagnon était entré dans une colère noire, hurlant qu’il ne voulait pas d’enfant, qu’il n’en avait jamais voulu, et qu’en tant que couple, ils auraient dû en discuter avant qu’il n’accepte de recevoir ce « mioche » chez eux. La dispute avait été très forte, trop, violente, son compagnon était sorti en claquant la porte. Ils avaient eu une discussion beaucoup plus calme plus tard. Yann s’était excusé, son compagnon également, mais leur position restait la même. Yann voulait un enfant, il l’avait toujours voulu, son compagnon ne voulait pas d’enfant, il n’en avait jamais voulu. Il lança un ultimatum à Yann, sans aucune rancune, simplement pour le mettre face à la réalité, c’était l’enfant ou lui.

Yann aurait voulu réfléchir plus longtemps, penser à l’amour qu’il portait à son compagnon, mais le choix avait été tellement évident. C’était l’enfant. Yann avait essayé de le convaincre, qu’avec le temps, lui aussi il aimerait cet enfant, mais il fut intransigeant, trop blessé d’être aussi facilement remplacé par le désir d’enfant de Yann. Dire qu’il n’en avait pas été malheureux aurait été un mensonge, bien sûr qu’il le fut. Plus que jamais auparavant, il l’aimait, profondément, mais l’amour qu’il portait déjà à cet enfant qu’il ne connaissait pas était tellement plus fort, et puis, il savait que ce serait sa dernière chance d’avoir un enfant, il n’avait pas pu la laisser passer. Et, il avait rencontré l’amour de sa vie. A la seconde où on lui mit l’enfant dans les bras, dès qu’il avait croisé ses yeux gris magnifiques, il le sut. Jamais il ne cesserait d’aimer ce petit être, jamais il ne l’abandonnerait, et jamais il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Il lui avait apporté toute la joie dont il avait besoin. C’est pour ça qu’il l’avait appelé Gaël, un prénom qui signifie « généreux », car il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à toute la générosité dont avait fait preuve cet enfant sans même s’en rendre compte.

\- Encore mamie ! Encore ! s’écria le bambin.

 

Yann fut tiré de ses souvenirs par les mots de son fils, il entendait son rire dans ses mots, il sourit. Il était dans sa chambre avec sa grand-mère, il était tard, il aurait dû déjà dormir, mais Yann savait très bien que sa mère avait du mal à le quitter et Gaël en profitait bien. Mais il commençait à être vraiment tard et il devait dormir, alors Yann se dirigea vers la chambre. Sa mère était assise au bord du lit, un livre entre les mains, Gaël assis sur ses genoux, la tête sur son épaule, le regard rivé sur les images qui devaient se présenter à ses yeux.

 

\- Papa ! se réjouit le petit garçon en apercevant son père.

\- C’est l’heure d’aller au lit mon cœur, lui souffla Yann en embrassant ses cheveux.

\- Encore une histoire s’il te plaît Papa, supplia son fils.

\- Combien t’en as déjà lu mamie ? lui demanda Yann.

\- Trois, répondit sa mère. Papa a raison mon ange, il faut dormir maintenant.

 

Gaël fit une petite moue boudeuse que Yann effaça rapidement avec quelques chatouilles et un baiser sur sa tempe, son fils se mit au lit. Comme d’habitude avant de dormir, Gaël prit ses deux dessins dans les mains, et sourit en les regardant. Sa grand-mère sourit, malicieusement.

 

\- Alors, j’ai enfin le droit de les voir ces dessins ? demanda sa grand-mère.

\- D’accord, sourit Gaël en tendant les dessins à sa grand-mère.

 

Elle prit les deux dessins dans ses mains, l’un représentait un Salamèche, l’autre un Pikachu. Sa grand-mère sourit, elle savait que son petit-fils aimait beaucoup les pokémon, et que son fils aimait beaucoup dessiner. Ces deux dessins étaient très réussis.

 

\- C’est Papa qui t’a fait ces jolis dessins ? lui demanda la mère de Yann.

\- Non, Papa a fait le Salamèche, le Pikachu c’est Martin qui me l’a fait, raconta l’enfant.

\- Martin ? s’étonna sa grand-mère.

\- C’est un des assistants à l’école, expliqua Yann, il s’occupe de Gaël à la garderie tous les soirs.

 

Sa mère lui sourit, elle n’était pas aveugle, elle avait remarqué l’éclat dans les yeux de son fils à l’évocation de cet homme. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas vu ce regard chez son fils, et elle en était plus qu’heureuse. Elle embrassa son petit-fils pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, Yann fit de même et ils laissèrent Gaël s’endormir paisiblement.

 

*****

 

Yann était sur le chemin de la garderie, impatient de retrouver son fils, et peut-être aussi, impatient de voir Martin. Il fallait bien se l’avouer, il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme, mais n’avait pas encore trouvé le courage de l’inviter à sortir, ne serait-ce que pour un café. Il se sentait comme un adolescent face à son premier émoi. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti ça, il avait presque oublié ce sentiment. Sa dernière relation s’était terminée pour Gaël, il ne le regrettait pas, mais il avait compris que ce n’était pas le désir de beaucoup d’hommes d’avoir des enfants, pas comme lui. Puis, il avait préféré se consacrer à son fils. Mais Martin avait réveillé cette chose en lui qu’il croyait éteinte, et l’affection qu’il semblait porter à Gaël n’y était certainement pas totalement étrangère.

Il arriva enfin à la garderie, toujours aussi impatient mais sentit son cœur se serrer alors que des larmes se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Yann accéléra le pas, il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix et ces larmes, c’était Gaël. Il arriva dans la pièce où se tenait la garderie pour voir Gaël pleurant dans les bras de Martin. Il se précipita immédiatement vers eux. Mais qu’avait-il bien pu se passer ? Arrivé à leur hauteur, il s’agenouilla devant eux, Gaël le vit et se réfugia tout de suite dans ses bras. Yann le serra fort contre lui, et releva les yeux vers Martin. Son regard était rassurant, le jeune homme lui souriait.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? On lui a fait du mal ? s’inquiéta Yann.

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Martin. Il jouait un peu, courrait dans la pièce, il a voulu prendre la trottinette et  il est tombé. Je pense qu’il a surtout eu peur.

\- Ca va aller mon cœur, murmura Yann à l’oreille de son fils, tout va bien je suis là.

 

Gaël pleurait toujours dans ses bras, la tête enfoui dans son cou, Yann pouvait sentir ses larmes, il n’aimait vraiment pas voir son fils dans cet état. Martin l’avait rassuré, ce n’était rien, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de s’inquiéter. Gaël se détacha un peu de lui pour tendre la main vers Martin. Le jeune homme prit sa main dans la sienne pour le soutenir, mais ce n’est pas tout ce que voulait le petit. Il tira un peu sur sa main pour l’attirer vers lui, apparemment il voulait un autre câlin. Yan s’écarta pour laisser Gaël se blottir contre Martin, mais son fils le retint. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, comprenant ce que Gaël voulait, ils hésitèrent, mais les pleurs du petit garçon s’intensifiant, ils n’eurent pas vraiment le choix. Ils entourèrent tous les deux Gaël de leurs bras. Le bambin vint se blottir contre eux, calant sa tête sur leurs épaules qui se touchaient. Leurs mains s’effleuraient dans le dos du petit, et les frissons qui les parcouraient tous les deux, faisaient naître une chaleur agréable dans leur corps. Leurs regards se croisèrent, sans la moindre gêne. Martin vint naturellement posé sa main sur la sienne.

 

\- Merci encore Martin, murmura Yann juste assez fort pour qu’il l’entende.

\- C’est normal Yann, répondit Martin sur le même ton. Ça va aller Gaël ?

\- Ou..Oui, sanglota le garçon.

\- Tu vas rentrer avec ton Papa, et tout ira bien, un peu d’arnica sur ton genou et ça ira, sourit Martin.

\- Et un bisou magique ? demanda le petit entre deux sanglots.

\- Yann ? Je vous en prie, lança Martin.

\- Non, toi ! le rectifia Gaël.

\- Ok, je suis déjà remplacé, merci mon cœur, se plaignit faussement Yann.

\- C’est pas vrai ! se défendit tout de suite Gaël.

\- Je sais mon cœur, le rassura Yann en l’embrassant, Martin ? Je vous en prie.

 

Martin rit légèrement en le regardant et déposa un baiser sur le genou rougit du bambin.

 

\- Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? demanda Martin.

\- Oui, j’ai presque plus mal, sourit le petit, à toi Papa !

 

Yann rit à son tour. Gaël ne reculait vraiment devant rien pour avoir des bisous, mais il ne s’en plaignait pas. Il valait mieux profiter des câlins de son enfant tant qu’il était encore un enfant, ça ne durerait pas toujours. Alors à son tour, il déposa un baiser sur son genou et son fils lui sourit. Il le prit dans ses bras et se releva. Un dernier au revoir à Martin et ils étaient partis. Et comme à leur habitude, ils échangèrent quelques regards avant que Yann ne parte définitivement. Depuis le premier jour, Yann n’avait jamais pu s’empêcher de se retourner pour regarder une dernière fois les yeux noisette du jeune homme. Une dernière fois, avant le lendemain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais il se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ;-)


	3. Une Famille ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard...

Martin grelotait de froid dehors, en même temps, quelle idée de ne sortir qu’avec sa parka verte ? Il est vrai que le froid n’était pas vraiment une habitude en région parisienne, mais tout de même, il fallait toujours se couvrir un minimum. Heureusement, le gobelet de café dans sa main le réchauffait et empêchait bien ses doigts de congeler. Pourquoi n’avait-il toujours pas acheté de gants déjà ? Ah oui, trop bête sans doute. Il aurait dû le prévoir pourtant, la vague de froid avait été annoncé depuis longtemps, enfin, ça lui apprendrait. Après tout, il aurait pu rentrer chez lui au chaud, non ? Et manquer une occasion de le voir ? Sûrement pas.

S’il y a bien une chose que Martin appréciait plus que tout, ces derniers temps, c’était bien ce petit rituel qui s’était installé sans qu’il n’y fasse vraiment attention. C’était arrivé si naturellement. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient eu le courage de continuer ainsi leur relation, ils ressentaient tous deux le besoin de se voir plus que seulement quelques minutes le matin et le soir. Un peu maladroitement, ils avaient voulu presque en même temps, s’inviter à sortir, juste prendre un café, rien de plus. Les deux autres s’étaient justifiés si vite qu’ils avaient fini par rire tous les deux, ils étaient vraiment ridicules. Ils s’étaient mis d’accord et ils s’étaient vus. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois, puis, ils avaient arrêté de compter. Ils n’avaient même plus besoin de se demander, tout se faisait naturellement. Toujours sans faire rien de plus que prendre un café, mais ça leur suffisait, ils pouvaient juste se voir.

Martin arrivait maintenant enfin au petit magasin de musique, en s’approchant, il souriait déjà. Son sourire s’évanouit alors qu’il passait la porte d’entrée faisant sonner la petite clochette installée là. Martin ne voyait pas Yann dans le magasin, pourtant c’était toujours lui qui tenait la caisse le matin.

\- Fais pas cette tête, je fais pas peur à voir quand même ? se moqua gentiment Ali devant la mine du jeune homme.

\- Mais non tu fais pas peur à voir ! se défendit mollement Martin.

\- Ouf, tu m’as fait peur, continua Ali faussement soulagé.

Le regard de Martin faisait le tour de la boutique, cherchant une seule personne, Yann, mais il ne le trouvait pas. Ali observait la scène un grand sourire aux lèvres, ils étaient tellement attendrissant tous les deux. Il aimait beaucoup les taquiner quand Martin venait apporter le café et les croissants à Yann. Ils se comportaient comme un couple, même s’il savait très bien qu’il n’y avait rien de tel entre eux pour l’instant. Alors il prenait un malin plaisir à les faire rougir, espérant les faire réagir et pouvoir encore plus se moquer d’eux quand ils seraient enfin en couple. Il aurait dû rassurer le jeune homme tout de suite, lui dire que Yann était simplement, pour une fois, dans l’arrière-boutique pour récupérer les livraisons du jour, mais le voir ainsi déçu était vraiment trop hilarant pour y résister. Allez, encore quelques minutes à le laisser ruminer, juste pour voir combien de temps il tient avant de lui poser la question.

Non, Ali ne pouvait pas, c’était trop tentant, il devait faire durer la blague.

\- C’est pour moi les croissants ? Comme c’est gentil à toi de m’apporter le petit déjeuner, en plus j’ai pas mangé ce matin ! s’exclama Ali exagérément.

Il partit directement dans un fou rire alors que le visage de Martin se décomposait face à sa plaisanterie. Décidément, c’était vraiment trop facile de les mettre mal à l’aise. Yann, qui avait été alerté par le rire de son meilleur ami, arriva de l’arrière-boutique se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le faire rire ainsi. Il était littéralement écroulé sur le comptoir, Yann ne comprit pas jusqu’à ce qu’il regarde sur sa gauche et voit Martin. Il émit presque un soupir de soulagement en le voyant. Il était d’ordinaire là plus tôt, Yann s’était inquiété en ne le voyant pas arriver. Mais à présent il était là, croissant et café à la main, comme d’habitude. Il lui sourit comme d’habitude, et Martin aussi semblait soulagé même si Yann se refusa une telle pensée. Ali tentait de calmer son fou rire mais éprouvait de grandes difficultés. Son meilleur ami finit par se rappeler de sa présence et lui lança un regard réprobateur.

\- Ali, c’est une façon d’accueillir un client ? le réprimanda gentiment Yann.

Son ami failli s’étouffer en entendant Yann qualifier Martin de « client ».

\- Client ? Je croyais que c’était ton livreur de café moi ! se moqua ouvertement Ali.

\- Ali ? Sérieusement ? soupira Yann.

\- Non, je pensais que pour une fois il y aurait un croissant pour moi, mais je vais continuer à mourir de faim dans mon coin, seul, abandonné, pleurnicha Ali.

\- Je commence à pleurer maintenant ou tout de suite ? s’agaça Yann en souriant.

\- Tu pourrais au moins m’offrir ton croissant en réconfort, tenta Ali.

\- J’en prendrai un pour toi demain Ali, promit Martin.

\- Et demain tu auras oublié, mais j’ai l’habitude Martin, répondit-il en lui posant la main sur l’épaule. Je vais retourner à mon arrière-boutique, je connais ma place. A plus tard les amoureux !

\- On est pas…

\- J’entends plus rien Yann ! cria Ali en se dirigeant vers le fond.

Les deux hommes avaient les yeux baissés, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face aux remarques d’Ali. L’un comme l’autre était depuis longtemps conscient de ses sentiments, mais aucun n’osait se déclarer, de peur de perdre l’autre. Leurs regards finirent par se croiser et ils rirent. C’était leur meilleur moyen de défense dans ces moments-là, leur gêne se transformait en rire, et c’était bien mieux ensuite. Ils reprirent leurs esprits, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Ils n’osaient pas vraiment croire ce qu’ils voyaient à chaque fois. Cette étincelle au fond de leurs yeux, cette tendresse quand ils regardaient l’autre, c’était si évident, mais ils n’arrivaient pas à y croire, où ne le voulaient pas, de peur de souffrir si ce n’était pas vrai.

Martin tendit le café et le croissant qu’il avait apporté à Yann, après tout c’est pour ça qu’il était là.

\- Je te remercie, dis Yann en acceptant ce petit déjeuner. Tu sais que tu n’es pas obligé de venir tous les jours, je suis un grand garçon je peux me débrouiller.

\- Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu as mangé ce matin ? sourit Martin joueur.

\- Non, mais je peux survivre sans je t’assure, répondit Yann sur le même ton.

Ils rirent à nouveau tous les deux, sachant très bien que Martin, peu importe les arguments de Yann continuerait à venir tous les matins, un café et un croissant dans les mains, juste pour le plaisir de se voir.

\- Je te ramène Gaël ce soir ? demanda Martin.

\- Je peux y aller, ne te dérange pas, tenta mollement Yann.

\- Tu sais que c’est sur mon chemin, insista Martin.

\- Gaël va encore vouloir que tu restes jouer et tu vas pas pouvoir t’en aller, fit remarquer Yann.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je ne sais pas lui dire non, souffla Martin le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se sourirent encore, les yeux pétillants, et Martin finit par partir au bout de quelques minutes. Depuis l’arrière-boutique, Ali soupira bruyamment.

\- Quoi encore ? s’agaça Yann.

\- Mais vous me fatiguez tous les deux ! râla théâtralement Ali. Mais saute lui dessus bon sang ! Attrape-le par la taille, fais le monter sur le comptoir et…

\- Ali !!! s’exclama Yann outrée et rouge comme une tomate.

\- Quoi ? Vous allez pas faire ça quand il y a Gaël avec vous tous les soirs si ?

\- Ali, pitié !

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’on va faire de vous, mon Dieu !!

 

*

 

Gaël tenait joyeusement la main de Martin alors qu’ils se rendaient ensemble jusqu’à la boutique. N’importe qui dans la rue les auraient pris pour une famille, ils étaient si proches, si complices. Ce n’était pas quelque chose que Martin avait envisagé. Avoir un enfant. Il savait que c’était impossible pour les homosexuels, et même si le mariage pour tous avaient été adopté, il était conscient que l’adoption n’était pas pour tout de suite. Les mentalités en France sont encore bien moyenâgeuses. Il essayait d’en rire la plupart du temps, mais n’y arrivait pas toujours. Certaines choses lui faisaient mal, trop mal. Et l’espoir d’avoir un jour un enfant, il l’avait abandonné depuis longtemps, s’il l’avait eu un jour.

C’est pour cette raison qu’il avait voulu travailler dans les écoles maternelles, au moins il était en contact avec des enfants, il les aidait, et d’une certaine façon, participait à leur éducation. Puis, il y avait eu Gaël. Le petit garçon l’avait touché en plein cœur, le voir si brisé pour son premier jour d’école, et cet amour sans limite qu’il portait à son père. Il les avait envié, encore plus en apprenant que son père était célibataire, et homosexuel, comme lui. Alors il s’était pris à rêver de la vie qu’il aurait pu avoir. Lui aussi aurait pu avoir la chance d’être père, comme Yann. Et cette chance semblait se rapprocher de lui de plus en plus.

Plus il passait de temps avec Yann, et plus il rêvait de former une famille avec lui. Yann, Gaël et lui, ce serait si beau. Un rêve éveillé, ce qu’il avait, au fond, toujours voulu. Ces pensées ne le quittaient plus, encore moins alors qu’ils arrivaient à la boutique, que Yann les accueillait en souriant, autant Gaël que lui, qu’ils se rendaient ensemble à l’arrière, que Gaël lui demandait de rester jouer avec eux, qu’il n’arrivait pas à dire non à ses beaux yeux clairs. Pas plus qu’au regard argent de Yann, qui au fond, même si ses lèvres disaient le contraire, ses yeux le suppliaient de rester. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Gaël voulait aujourd’hui qu’ils jouent à la famille, qu’ils prétendent être une famille tous les trois.

Gaël aimait tellement Martin, il passait tant de temps avec lui. Il voyait à quel point son père était heureux avec Martin, il se rappelait des gens qu’ils voyaient à la télé, dans les dessins animés. Gaël disait souvent à son père « pourquoi c’est jamais deux princes ? », et Yann avait du mal à répondre à ça. Il ne trouvait pas de dessin animé qui puissent être regardé par un enfant de trois ans et qui présentait autre chose que ce que la société considérait comme « la norme ». Alors, Yann inventait des histoires, où les deux personnages étaient parfois deux hommes, parfois deux femmes. Il voulait que son fils apprenne qu’il n’y a que l’amour qui compte.

Sauf que, Gaël aurait voulu que les personnages soient son Papa, Martin et lui. Alors il avait décidé que ce soir, il inventerait sa propre histoire, avec Martin et Yann. Gaël avait préparé un faux repas avec sa dinette, et apportait désormais le dîner sur la table de pique-nique improvisée au milieu de la petite pièce. C’était un repas de noël dans son histoire, et Martin le passait avec eux, après tout ils étaient une famille, pas vrai ?

\- Maintenant, c’est l’heure des cadeaux ! s’exclama Gaël.

Alors Gaël fouilla parmi ses jouets et les apporta à table, en donnant un pour son père à Martin, et un pour Martin à son père. Il les remercia pour ses propres cadeaux, comme il le ferait lors d’un vrai repas. Yann et Martin se remercièrent à leur tour, à la demande de Gaël, en se faisant un bisou.

\- Mais vous devez pas faire comme ça ! s’étonna Gaël alors qu’ils s’embrassaient sur la joue.

\- On s’est fait un bisou mon chéri, s’expliqua Yann qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

\- Mais faut faire comme nous Papa ! Comme ça ! montra-t-il en faisant un bisou sur la bouche de Martin.

Il est vrai qu’ils avaient l’habitude de faire ça, une habitude qu’avait eu Yann petit avec ses parents. Qui pouvaient choquer certaines personnes mais qui pour lui, était naturelle. Martin et lui se regardèrent gênés, mais cette fois les rires ne vinrent pas.

\- Gaël, souffla Yann, on ne peut pas embrasser tout le monde comme ça.

\- Mais pourquoi ? sanglota le petit garçon.

\- Ne pleure pas mon cœur, s’inquiéta Yann.

\- Mais c’est juste un jeu Papa, c’est pas grave ! continua Gaël en essuyant ses larmes.

Yann et Martin se regardèrent à nouveau. L’un comme l’autre ne pouvaient résister aux pleurs du bambin, c’était bien trop déchirant. Ils se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre, lentement, ils étaient hésitants, sachant tous les deux que ce baiser, ils le désiraient depuis longtemps. L’approche était timide, mais leurs lèvres finirent par se frôler et se toucher. Le contact fut si bref qu’il les laissa tous deux frustrés.

Ali qui les observait depuis la boutique était aux anges, il allait pouvoir les embêter encore plus, quel bonheur ! Il fit un clin d’œil joueur à Gaël. Oui, il était possible qu’il ait glissé quelques idées au fils de son meilleur ami ces dernières semaines.

Martin et Yann se regardèrent encore, puis détournèrent le regard quand Gaël se jeta dans les bras de son père, puis ceux de Martin pour les remercier d’avoir joué avec lui comme il le voulait.

Une chose était sûre, Yann et Martin n’avaient envie que d’une chose. Goûter à nouveaux à ces lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dimanche pour la fin =)


	4. Un Beau Réveillon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse pour le retard dans la publication, mais entre le retour en France et les fêtes, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire..
> 
> J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas ;-)

Dernier jour d'école de l'année. Les premiers mois étaient passés si vite, Yann n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient déjà sur le point de fêter Noël. Quoique ce noël était un peu plus triste que les autres. La mère de Yann ne pouvait pas venir fêter noël avec eux, elle avait rejoint sa fille en Nouvelle-Zélande et Yann ne pouvait pas se permettre ce voyage. Il devait donc se contenter d'un dîner en tête à tête avec Gaël. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il se sentait un peu triste pour son fils. Il sait à quel point Gaël aime sa grand-mère, et il sait qu'il a été déçu de ne pas pouvoir la voir pour les fêtes. Mais bien sûr, elle n'a pas eu le cœur de rester trop longtemps loin de son petit-fils, et elle reviendra très vite après le 25, pour le couvrir de cadeau.

Gaël allait encore être pourri gâté, Yann se demandait parfois s'il n'en faisait pas trop pour son fils. Mais ses pensées ne le torturaient pas trop longtemps, il ne pouvait rien refuser à son fils, et Gaël était un enfant très bien élevé.

Yann se rendait à l'école aujourd'hui, il avait insisté auprès de Martin, il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme ne perde trop de temps avant de rejoindre sa famille pour le réveillon. Martin n'avait pas objecté, contrairement à d'habitude. Yann avait pensé que c'était pour ne pas le blesser. Martin avait sûrement pensé qu'il voulait être seul avec son fils en ces temps de fêtes. Il se trompait, Yann avait une envie folle qu'il passe noël avec eux, mais il ne voulait pas l'arracher à sa famille, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il arrivait enfin à la garderie, cette fois Gaël était bel et bien le dernier enfant. En cette période de noël, il était naturel que les enfants et leurs parents soient partis beaucoup plus tôt. Gaël le vit tout de suite et couru vers lui.

\- Papa ! Papa ! Martin peut passer noël avec nous ? demanda immédiatement le petit garçon.

\- Gaël ! le réprimanda Martin gêné.

\- S'il te plaît Papa, s'il te plaît, supplia Gaël.

\- Gaël, souffla Yann en s'agenouillant devant lui, Martin doit fêter noël avec sa famille et...

\- Mais il est tout seul, Papa ! le coupa son fils. On peut pas le laisser tout seul à noël ?

Yann se retourna d'un coup vers Martin. Comment ça il était seul ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas su ? Pourquoi Martin ne lui avait rien dit ? Le jeune homme le regardait l'air coupable, il aurait sûrement dû lui dire, mais il n'en avait pas eu la force. Lui dire qu'il était seul pour les fêtes signifiait lui expliquer la raison, et il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir le cœur. C'était encore beaucoup trop récent, beaucoup trop douloureux, il ne pouvait pas, mais le regard gris braqué sur lui le mettait pour la première fois mal à l'aise. Il se sentait totalement à nu, démuni, sans aucune porte de sortie, mais que pouvait-il dire ?

\- Comment ça tu es seul ? lui demanda Yann presque comme un reproche.

\- Enfin je...tu sais Yann c'est rien je...

\- Faut pas le laisser tout seul Papa ! supplia Gaël.

\- Gaël, je vais pas vous embêter ton père et toi, lui expliqua calmement Martin en rejoignant Yann à tes côtés, vous allez fêter noël en famille et moi je...

\- Tu vas venir à la maison et tu vas le fêter avec nous Martin ! ordonna presque Yann.

\- C'est gentil Yann, hésita Martin, mais je vais pas vous déranger vous...

\- Tu viens à la maison et tu discutes pas ! Il est hors de question que tu sois tout seul pour les fêtes !

Sous les reproches il y avait tout de même de la tendresse, Martin le sentit très bien, et il sentit également qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Yann ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer.

\- Comme tu voudras, céda Martin un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Ouiiiiiii ! s'écria joyeusement Gaël en sautant dans les bras de Martin. Tu vas passer noël avec nous !!!

Martin serra le petit garçon dans ses bras, lui aussi était heureux de passer noël avec eux. Il retint de justesse des larmes, la joie était si immense. Il ne serait pas seul, il ne ruminerait pas sa solitude, abandonné dans son appartement, une bouteille pour seule compagnie. Il était heureux de ne pas être seul. Il s'était fait à l'idée, mais il est vrai que de voir tous ces enfants préparer des cadeaux pour noël, fabriquer des sapins, des boules à accrocher, un petit dessin pour leurs parents, tout ça lui rappelait à quel point il était seul.

Mais il ne l'était plus désormais, il avait Gaël, il avait Yann, alors tout irait bien. Il espérait juste que Yann ne lui en voulait pas trop de ne rien lui avoir dit. Il n'avait pas voulu le déranger, il n'avait pas voulu s'imposer, même s'ils étaient très proches. Il aurait eu l'impression de profiter de lui, et il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Et après tout, il ne faisait pas partie de la famille. Le sourire que le poivre et sel affichait désormais le réconfortait. Et comment ne pas sourire devant une telle image ? Son fils dans les bras d'un homme qui l'aime autant que lui, il aurait voulu que Gaël ait cette chance dès le début, mais au moins, il l'avait aujourd'hui.

*

C'est fébrile que Martin arriva devant l'appartement occupé par Yann et Gaël. Pourtant il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, tout allait bien avec Yann, le beau disquaire aux yeux gris l'avait rassuré par message tout le week-end. Martin avait voulu savoir si le cadeau qu'il avait fait acheté pour Gaël lui plairait, Yann lui avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais Martin lui avait répondu qu'il lui aurait offert même s'ils n'avaient pas passé le réveillon ensemble. Il arrivait une bouteille de champagne à la main, il avait aussi acheté des chocolats pour le petit, son cadeau était caché dans son sac. Il ne voulait pas gâcher quoique ce soit pour Gaël, puis, il avait aussi un cadeau pour Yann, et il craignait sa réaction. Apprécierait-il ? Trouverait-il ça trop précipité ? Alors qu'il entendait Gaël se réjouir et appeler son nom de l'autre côté de la porte, il hésitait encore à offrir ce cadeau à Yann. Et puis, quelle idée avait-il eu de porter une chemise bleue et une veste de costume gris ? Ce n'était qu'un repas de noël après tout !

Ses peurs durent retourner au placard quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Gaël s'accrocha tout de suite à lui en laissant échapper un petit « Martin ! ». Bon petit, peut-être que tout le bâtiment avait entendu qu'un certain Martin venait d'arriver chez les Barthès mais peu importe. Gaël était dans ses bras, se s errant fort contre lui, Yann arriva rapidement vers eux, bien sûr, Gaël avait couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans attendre son père. A peine aperçut-il Martin qu'il leva un sourcil moqueur. Martin rougit immédiatement. Pourquoi ce costume ? Pourquoi ?

\- Bonjour monsieur, cet appartement n'est pas à vendre, lança Yann en retenant difficilement son rire.

\- Hilarant vraiment Yann, s'agaça Martin, bon, quand t'auras fini de te moquer, tu m'aideras avec mes affaires ?

Yann rit et le débarrassa de ses effets en soupirant.

\- Je t'avais dit de rien amener, le réprimanda gentiment Yann.

\- Vous m'invitez, j'allais pas arriver les mains vides ! répondit Martin légèrement vexé.

Gaël lui redonna tout de suite le sourire, il le guida directement dans le salon, où la table était déjà dressée, mais surtout, Gaël voulait lui montrer leur sapin de noël. Le petit garçon était tellement joyeux, surexcité. Il faisait voir à Martin presque le moindre millimètre du sapin, chaque boule avait une histoire, chaque petite clochette. Il fut si fier de lui montrer les boules qu'ils avaient faites ensemble l'école, et alors qu'ils s'émerveillaient tous les deux, Yann finissait de préparer le repas. Cependant, il ne résista pas à la tentation de les prendre en photos, ils étaient si attendrissants tous les deux. Gaël entendit le déclencheur et se précipita vers son père pour voir la photo.

\- Fais-moi voir ! Fais-moi voir Papa ! s'écria joyeusement Gaël.

Yann se baissa pour lui montrer son téléphone et Martin resta à l'écart, même s'il mourrait d'envie de voir cette photo.

\- Je te l'envoie tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Yann. Bon, maintenant, la récrée est finie, on peut se mettre à table !

Gaël attrapa la main de Martin pour le guider jusqu'à la table. Il s'installa en bout de table, avec, de chaque côté, son père et Martin. Ce dernier était au comble du bonheur, il allait passer toute une soirée face à Yann, ses yeux gris, son sourire, ses petitesse rides au coin de ses yeux, comment résister à cette soirée ?

*

  
Et quelle soirée ce fut ! Tout ne fut que joie et éclat de rire. Gaël était aux anges, il avait à ses côtés les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il était peut-être encore petit, mais il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que son père aimait beaucoup Martin et que Martin aimait beaucoup son père. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il les aimait tous les deux beaucoup.

Yann et Martin ne cessaient de se regarder, se sourire, se taquiner, laissant parfois Gaël décider lequel de des deux avaient raison lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient sur un sujet quelconque, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire le petit garçon. Yann se moqua un peu de Martin quand ce dernier confectionna une grenouille pour son fils avec sa serviette en papier. Martin ne le prit pas mal, car il savait très bien que sous ses moqueries, Yann était plus qu'attendri par cette scène.

\- Il va falloir aller se coucher mon chéri, souffla Yann une fois la bûche terminée.

\- Mais je suis pas fatigué ! Rétorqua doucement Gaël.

\- Là tu mens Gaël, dit gentiment Martin, et puis, si on ne va pas se coucher, le père Noël ne passera pas.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Papa, faut qu'on laisse les biscuits pour le père Noël ! s'inquiéta Gaël.

\- Oui, viens dans la cuisine avec moi, on va mettre ça à côté du sapin, dit Yann en le prenant par la main.

\- Et rien pour les rennes ? s'offusqua Martin.

\- Martin a raison Papa ! paniqua le petit garçon.

\- On va mettre des carottes pour les rennes mon cœur, le rassura Yann.

\- Et un verre de lait aussi pour le père Noël et..., Gaël réfléchissait, ils boivent quoi les rennes ?

\- On leur mettra un grand bol d'eau, ils auront sûrement soif eux assis, expliqua Martin.

Gaël suivit Yann dans la cuisine pour préparer tout ça. Son excitation était si belle à voir, Martin les observait de loin, appuyé dans l'ouverture de la porte, il souriait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la relation si forte qui liait Gaël et Yann l'avait toujours touché au plus haut point. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas les premiers père et fils qu'il voyait, mais ils semblaient tellement proches, tellement complices, c'était si beau.

\- Martin, tu viens nous aider ? réclama Gaël les yeux brillants.

Martin s'approcha d'eux, et s'occupa donc de préparer l'encas pour les rennes pendant que Gaël choisissait minucieusement les biscuits destinés au père Noël. Une fois le plateau bien préparé, ils le déposèrent tous ensemble sur la table basse à côté du sapin. Yann allait guider Gaël jusqu'à sa chambre quand il le retint par le poignet. Yann voulu protester, il fallait vraiment que Gaël aille se coucher, mais son fils le guida jusqu'à son bloc note.

\- Tu peux écrire au père Noël pour lui demander de ne pas oublier Martin ? supplia presque le petit garçon.

Yann sourit tendrement avant de s'exécuter, il vit les larmes dans les yeux de Martin, mais échoua à comprendre la véritable émotion qui traversait le cœur du jeune homme.   
Il déposa le petit papier juste à côté du plateau, en évidence, après avoir suivi la dictée de son fils :

_"Cher père-noël, n'oublie pas les cadeaux de Martin, il est très gentil avec moi et avec mon papa."_

 

*

 

Martin avait lu l'histoire à Gaël avant qu'il ne se couche, le petit garçon l'avait exigé. Yann avait voulu les laisser seul, mais son fils l'avait retenu, voulant que les deux hommes restent avec lui jusqu'au bout. Ils venaient tout juste de le laisser, Yann était à la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle, il voulait attendre que Gaël soit bien endormi avant de déposer les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Martin l'observa un instant de dos. Il était si beau dans ce pull de Noël bleu marine. Il se souvenait du jour où il lui avait offert, il aurait donner n'importe quoi pour que la soirée ne se finisse pas. 

 

Il s'avança vers lui, il rêvait tellement de faire ça depuis le début de la soirée, mais il n'avait pas voulu le faire devant Gaël, pas encore. Il se plaça derrière lui, les bras autour de sa taille, un baiser déposé dans le creux de son cou. Yann soupira d'aise et Martin raffermit un peu sa prise. C'était si bon de pouvoir le sentir tout contre lui.

 

\- Merci pour la soirée mon gros matou, souffla Martin à son oreille avant d'embrasser son cou à nouveau.

 

\- Mmh, répondit simplement Yann.

 

Martin s'inquiéta soudain, d'habitude Yann était beaucoup plus réceptif à ce genre de geste. Ils ne se fréquentaient pas depuis très longtemps, mais Martin connaissait déjà toutes ses réactions, tous ses goûts, comme s'ils se fréquentaient depuis des années.

 

Leur relation s'était enfin concrétisé quelques semaines auparavant. Le petit jeu de Gaël ayant sûrement aidé. Leur soirée étant de toute façon prévue, ils s'étaient retrouvés comme ils le faisaient déjà depuis quelques temps. Yann était passé chercher Martin à son appartement pour une soirée cinéma. Et l'un comme l'autre, ne cessait de repenser à leur baiser de la veille, si furtif fut-il. Puis, les paroles d'Ali repassaient en boucle dans leurs têtes, si bien que quand Martin eut fermé sa porte d'entrée pour suivre Yann, il lui attrapa le poignet. Yann se figea un instant, tentant de comprendre ce que ce geste signifiait. Les lèvres de Martin ne lui laissèrent pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, elles s'étaient posé sur les siennes et il fut bien incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il était presque comme anesthésié, son corps ne réagissant plus que par instinct. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il avait passé sa main sur sa nuque, son autre sur sa joue, et le baiser n'avait prit fin que plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors qu'un voisin faisait son apparition dans le couloir.

 

\- Yann, ça va ? s'inquiéta Martin.

 

\- À merveille, soupira Yann une ironie certaine dans la voix.

 

\- Yann, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista Martin.

 

Yann soupira, laissa la vaisselle qu'il était en train de faire, se détacha de sa prise et se rendit dans le salon. Il s'affala sur le canapé le regard perdu dans les lumières du sapin. Martin s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Il approcha doucement sa main pour la poser sur son avant bras, et caresser doucement sa peau avec son pouce. Yann ne se recula pas, il le laissa faire. C'était une information rassurnate, Yann n'était pas assez en colère pour le repousser.

 

\- Yann, tenta Martin hésitant, tu me dis ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

 

\- C'est rien, soupira Yann en posant sa main sur la sienne, c'est juste... J'aurais voulu que ce soit toi qui me dise que tu étais seul pour Noël. Je pensais qu'on était assez proche pour ça, je me suis trompé, c'est rien. Je veux sûrement aller trop vite, je...

 

\- Yann, le coupa Martin, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça c'est juste que...

 

\- Quoi ? s'énerva-t-il. Tu ne voulais pas nous voir tu...

 

\- Mais ça va pas ! s'emporta Martin. Je crevais d'envie d'être avec vous, mais j'avais pas envie de vous déranger. Et si vous aviez été en famille ? Je ne fais pas partie de la famille.

 

"Pas encore" pensa Martin très fort. Yann se calma un peu, réalisant que sa réaction était sûrement exagérée, et qu'il ne s'était pas inquiété de l'essentiel. Et cette dernière phrase "je ne fais pas partie de la famille", s'il savait à quel point Yann voulait qu'il en fasse partie de cette famille.

 

\- Pourquoi tu étais seul pour le réveillon Martin ? demanda Yann.

 

La voilà la question, celle qui faisait si mal, qui lui brisait le cœur. Il savait bien qu'un jour, il devrait expliquer tout ça à Yann, mais ce soir c'était particulièrement dur. Les larmes remplissaient déjà ses yeux et Yann sentit la culpabilité monter en lui. Pourquoi avait-il été si égoïste ? Ne pouvait-il pas se soucier de l'homme qu'il aimait ? Était-ce si compliqué que ça ? Tout pour ta petite fierté Yann.

 

Il se tourna légèrement vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il entendait un premier sanglot s'échapper de son jeune compagnon. Il avait l'air si vulnérable en cet instant, tel un enfant et Yann sentit son cœur se briser encore plus. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué cette souffrance ? Était-il aveugle à ce point ?

 

\- Martin, souffla Yann réprimant un sanglot, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé.

 

\- C'est pas ta faute, sanglota Martin.

 

\- J'aurais dû m'inquièter de toi au lieu de ne penser qu'à moi, s'excusa Yann, je te demande pardon.

 

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, le rassura Martin, et j'étais juste... J'étais pas prêt à en parler.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Martin ? redemanda Yann.

 

Martin se blottit plus fort contre lui, posa sa tête sur son cœur et cala sa respiration sur ses battements pour se calmer. Les doigts de Yann qui massaient délicatement son crâne l'aidèrent beaucoup. Il hésita, ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de le raconter, mais après tout, s'il y a bien une personne à qui il devait le dire, c'était Yann. Peut-être était-il la seule personne à qui il _voulait_ le dire.

 

\- Ma famille ne veut plus de moi, lâcha Martin d'une voix blanche.

 

Chaque mot lui avait écrasé le cœur, avait rappelé la douleur à son esprit, et il ne put empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler. Yann le serra plus fort dans ses bras, comme s'il pouvait prendre sa douleur, souffrir à sa place.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Yann même s'il craignait de connaître la réponse.

 

\- Ils m'ont mis dehors, pleura Martin, quand je leur ai dit que... Quand je leur ai dit pour moi... Ils m'ont mis dehors... 

 

Yann le serra encore davantage, posa sa tête sur son épaule, obligeant Martin à faire de même. Une main caressant tendrement ses cheveux, une autre fermement posée sur sa taille, il voulait lui dire qu'il était était là, qu'il ne le laisserait jamais seul. Jamais. 

 

\- Tu n'étais pas seul ce soir Martin, lui souffla Yann, tu ne le seras plus je te le promets. 

 

\- Tu ne peux pas me le promettre, fit remarquer Martin. 

 

\- Non, c'est vrai, avoua Yann, mais j'y crois et je veux, j'espère que toi aussi. 

 

Martin redressa la tête, croisant ce magnifique regard gris qui l'avait fait chaviré dès le premier jour. Tant de sincérité, tant de tendresse, tant d'amour dans ses yeux. Un battement de cils plus tard et leurs lèvres se rencontraient comme tant de fois auparavant. Seulement cette fois il y avait quelque chose de différent, c'était comme une promesse. Non. Une certitude. 

 

*

 

  
\- Gaël, souffla Martin en lui caressant ses cheveux blonds, il est l'heure de se lever... Le père Noël est passé. 

 

Le petit garçon se frotta les yeux et gémit doucement alors qu'il se réveillait. Ses yeux bleu s'ouvrirent et la première image qu'il eut, fut celle de Martin penché au dessus de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'accrocha directement à son cou, trop heureux de voir qu'il était encore chez eux. Il avait eu peur qu'il ne soit déjà parti, mais non, il était là. Martin le serra fort dans ses bras et lui embrassa le haut du crâne. 

 

\- On m'oublie vite je trouve, lança Yann depuis la porte ouverte. 

 

\- Papa ! s'écria joyeusement le bambin en se précipitant pour descendre de son lit et courir vers son père. 

 

\- Tu as bien dormi mon chéri ? s'enquit Yann. 

 

\- Oui, j'ai rêvé que Martin était encore avec nous l'année prochaine, mais y avait aussi mamie et tata, expliqua le petit. 

 

\- C'est vrai ça ? sourit Yann. 

 

\- Oui, et même que Martin et toi vous vous teniez la main, s'enthousiasma le petit garçon. 

 

Yann regarda Martin le sourire aux lèvres que le jeune homme lui rendit. Ils avaient rêvé de ça eux aussi, mais éveillés. Morceaux d'espoir partagés sur l'oreiller après une étreinte passionnée et des soupirs que chacun des deux hommes gardaient gravés dans leurs esprits, impatientes de les entendre à nouveau, et d'en découvrir d'autres. 

 

\- Martin a dit que le père Noël était passé, murmura Gaël excité. 

 

\- Oui, souffla Yann, et je crois qu'il a déposé des cadeaux pour toi. On y va ? 

 

\- Il a pas oublié Martin ? s'inquiéta le petit. 

 

\- Non, il savait qu'il était avec nous, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour lui, le rassura son père. 

 

Gaël descendit des bras de son père, attrapa sa main, réclama celle de Martin et ils allèrent tous les trois ouvrir les cadeaux.

L'excitation et la joie de Gaël remplissaient les deux hommes de bonheur. Voir son enthousiasme à ouvrir chacun de ses cadeaux était finalement, le plus beau cadeau que l'on aurait pu leur faire. Rien n'aurait pu rivaliser avec ça. Un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noël, les yeux brillants, pétillants.   
Alors que Gaël jouait avec le camion de pompiers offert par Martin, que Yann ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher le bracelet à son poignet gauche offert par la même personne, Martin ouvrait enfin son cadeau. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il déchirait le papier, découvrant son cadeau. Une photo prise par Ali quelques jours plus tôt à la boutique. Gaël, Yann et lui, enlacés, tel une vraie famille. Et c'est d'ailleurs le message que Yann voulait lui faire passer, celui qu'il avait inscrit sur le cadre: "Happy Family".

\- Ça veut dire quoi "Appy family"? demanda Gaël curieux.

\- Ça veut dire "famille heureuse" mon cœur, lui expliqua Yann.

\- Alors ça veut dire qu'on est une famille ? lui demanda Gaël.

\- Oui, Gaël, répondit Yann après avoir sourit à Martin.

\- Martin, toi et moi ? insista le bambin.

\- Oui, Gaël, répondit Martin encore les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? s'inquiéta le petit.

\- Parce que je suis heureux Gaël, le rassura Martin, je suis très heureux c'est tout.

Gaël lui fit un câlin, il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ses larmes, il ne savait pas que l'on pouvait pleurer de joie, mais ce n'était pas très grave. Avec un câlin, Martin irait mieux c'est sûr.

\- Tu es content de tes cadeaux ? s'enquit Martin.

\- Ouiiii, s'écria joyeusement Gaël.

\- Et lequel tu préfères ? demanda Yann.

Martin lança un regard provocateur à son compagnon, il comprenait très bien son petit jeu. Il voulait faire dire à Gaël qu'il préférait son chapeau de pirate à son camion de pompiers. Mais Gaël les surprit tous les deux.

\- Martin, répondit simplement Gaël.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire mon cœur ? s'interrogea Yann.

\- C'est Martin, répéta simplement Gaël.

\- Je ne suis pas un cadeau Gaël, expliqua gentiment Martin.

\- Si, je l'avais demandé au père Noël. Je lui avait dit que je voulais que tu sois là pour Noël, pour Papa et pour moi, c'est mamie qui m'a aidé à écrire la lettre, expliqua Gaël.

Martin sentit les larmes monter à nouveau et il réclama un deuxième câlin à Gaël. Yann les rejoignit rapidement, les encerclant tous les deux de ses bras. Il s'écarta un peu et embrassa la tempe de son fils, avant de se tourner vers Martin et de l'embrasser tendrement, devant son fils, parce qu'il le veut, parce qu'il le peut. C'était le plus beau réveillon qu'il ait passé.   
Et Gaël avait eu le plus beau cadeau du monde.

Un Papa pour Noël...   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà cette fic de Noël est terminée. Merci de l'avoir lu, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout :-)  
> Une suite est prévu, sûrement sous forme d'os, peut-être pour Noël prochain ;-)
> 
> Je retourne écrire If music be the food of love dès 2018, parce que ce week-end, ça va être dur xD Et ensuite, je reprendrai Famille(s).
> 
> Alors je vous dis à très vite :-)
> 
> Gabrielle


End file.
